Va a matarme
by Fflorencia
Summary: - No me pasó nada, ya tranquilízate - le dijo cansada de repetirlo. - Me va a matar si se entera de esto - jadeo Rosalie con su respiración falsa agitada - Si va a matarme voy a darle buenos motivos para hacerlo - susurro contra el oído de la castaña.


_Todos los personajes de la novela pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo y son propiedad de la señora_ **Stephenie Meyer**. _Esta es una historia con personajes y trama mujer-mujer, simplemente les advierto, queda en ustedes querer o no leer.

* * *

_

'**Va a matarme'**

− No ha sido tu culpa − la voz de Bella la hizo voltearse con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho − No te he hecho caso y salí −

− Claro que es mi culpa − le dijo con voz quedada − Se supone que tengo que cuidarte Bella − agrego − Si algo llegase a pasarte − quiso continuar con su monologo sobre todo lo que pasaría si Isabella se lastimase, pero esta la corto.

− No me pasó nada, ya tranquilízate −

− Edward se pondrá histérico cuando vuelva − la rubia se llevo las manos a la cabeza y apoyo sus manos preocupada sobre su frente mientras seguía caminado por la habitación.

− Solo ha sigo un pequeño corte − dijo tratando de calmarla − Nada de que preocuparse − continuo restándole importancia con la mano.

− Si llega a quedarte una marca tendré grandes problemas − siguió con la voz histérica sin prestarle atención a los comentarios de Bella, porque si, Rosalie, aquella vampiro que mantenía la calma en situaciones más difíciles estaba nerviosa y no precisamente por lo que Edward podría llegarle a decir, sino porque Bella estaba jodidamente atractiva esa noche y la miraba de manera extraña, la miraba con ¿deseo? _'Estas alucinando Rosalie, mantén la calma'_ pensó volviendo a su postura de chica fría. Sacudió la cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos.

− No va a quedarme ninguna marca − agrego con voz calmada y en cuanto termino su oración el rostro de la rubia se encontraba extremadamente cerca del suyo. La rubia frunció el ceño y concentro su mirada en la frente de la castaña. El aire frío de la respiración falsa de la rubia le rozo los labios e instintivamente cerro los ojos para disfrutar de eso. Mientras Rosalie le revisaba cuidadosamente la frente, Isabella solo pudo tragar saliva nerviosa porque los labios de Rosalie estaban sobre su nariz y podía sentir como se rozaban.

− Edward querrá mata… − no supo muy bien porque pero unas ganas inmensas de sentir aquellos finos labios de mármol la invadieron y sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto la cara y estampo sus labios contra los de la rubia cortando así lo que estaba apunto de decir. Isabella quiso que el roce de labios durase más tiempo, por lo que levanto sus manos y las apoyo contra las mejillas de la rubia. En cuanto el tacto caliente de las manos de la castaña se apoyaron contra la piel fría de la vampiro, esta no pudo más que relajar su cuerpo y seguir con aquel roce. Los labios de Rosalie se movían con tranquilidad, en cuanto Bella entre abrió los labios y capturo su labio inferior entre los de ella, jugueteo con algo de pasión. En cuanto el beso comenzó Rosalie, quien se había sentado en la cama empezó a retroceder, a tal punto de estar contra el borde la cama, los labios de Bella trataron de llegar a más y el autocontrol que Rose trataba de ejercer sobre su cuerpo muerto se perdió en algún lugar de la habitación porque tiro todo su cuerpo contra el de la castaña y quedo sobre ella. Sin negar la sugerente petición de Bella, dejo que esta se entreabriera paso entre sus labios para que sus lenguas danzasen juntas. Las manos de la menor viajaron a la espalda baja de Rosalie, quien se encontraba a horcajadas contra ella y empujaron, logrando que Rose perdiese el control y sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos, Bella no perdió el tiempo y sus manos se colaron bajo la remera manga larga que llevaba la vampiro. El calor que emitía el cuerpo de la humana parecía quemar y Rosalie estaba perdida en ese fuego, por lo que no pudo evitar seguir con eso que tan mal estaba, porque estaban rompiendo todas las reglas, tanto morales como sociales.

− Me va a matar si se entera de esto − jadeo Rosalie con su respiración falsa agitada y bajo la cabeza para besarle el cuello con pasión. Bella se sintió inundada por la sensualidad que emanaba la rubia y le quiso quitar la remera.

− Impresionante − dijo levantando el cuerpo y recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo perfectamente tallado de la rubia mientras esta se sacaba la remera. Una de las piernas de la rubia se encontraba entre las de Bella, y en cuanto sus labios volvieron a tocarse con desesperación, la rodilla de la mayor rozo el sexo de Bella y esta no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer. Bella quiso sacarle el sujetaron a la rubia pero ella fue más rápido y tratando de no lastimarla, la tomo de las muñecas y deposito sus frágiles brazos por sobre su cabeza mientras con su lengua dejaba rastros húmedos sobre la piel del cuello y bajaba hacia sus pechos sintiendo como Isabella se retorcía del placer bajo su cuerpo − No pares − jadeo − No ahora Rose −

− ¿Acaso estos malditos botones están pegados a la tela? − pregunto con su boca pegada al cuello caliente de la humana mientras con sus dedos trataba de sacar uno por uno los botones − ¡Odio tu camisa! − dijo exasperada mientras dejaba que su instinto animal la guiase al momento de romper la camisa logrando que los botones volasen por todo el lugar − ¡Genial! − dijo con voz ronca y se dedico a besarle con pasión la clavícula dejando rastros visibles de que había pasado por ese lugar. Rosalie se encontraba completamente extasiada con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Bella y no pudo resistir la tentación de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la menor contra el de ella. En cuanto estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones, Bella quiso seguir con aquel juego que estaban teniendo, le quito el sujetaron a la mayor y se dedico a acariciarle los pechos con algo de torpeza, atrapo un pezón entre sus dedos y lo estimulo hasta que este endureció, paso su lengua por el lugar y subió hasta llegar a los labios entreabiertos de la rubia, a causa de la agitación en su respiración, y la beso como si su vida dependiese de eso. Giraron y Bella quedo arriba del cuerpo de Rosalie, Bella sonrió maliciosamente y en cuanto Rosalie quiso levantar la cabeza ella no la dejo, porque desesperada le beso el cuello y busco aquel lugar donde el falso pulso de la vampiro nacía.

Rosalie quería más, _necesitaba más_, volvieron a girar, le contorno el cuerpo con sus manos mientras con su boca dejaba rastros húmedos por todo el lugar, le saco el brasier y en cuanto llego al borde del short que llevaba puesto la humana levanto la mirada, apoyando su barbilla en el abdomen de esta, en ese momento la mirada chocolate de Isabella choco con la negra cargada de deseo contenido de Rosalie. En cuanto Isabella asintió Rosalie solo pudo sonreir, volver a subir y besarle el cuello nuevamente.

− Si va a matarme voy a darle buenos motivos para hacerlo − susurro excitada al oído de la humana y luego su mano se perdió bajo la ropa interior de la castaña mientras esta se retorcía de placer para luego gemir contra el oído de la vampiro.

* * *

_Creo que me hice adicta a escribir sobre ella, ahora la historia… ¿Tiene sentido? Creo que no, pero ya no interesa porque tenía ganas de subirlo y ver que les ha parecido. Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!_


End file.
